TB Season 8 Episode 6---Shattered Reality
by angie9281
Summary: When the identities of the people who have arrived at her house are revealed, Sookie fears that everything she has hoped for is going to be shattered, not only for herself but for her viking, who has a strong connection to these people. With a unexpected blast from the past, can she hold on to the life she sorely wants or will she lose everything all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

Though wary about letting the three into her house, she knew he, of all people would at least know his kin and yet, she was able to use her own power to see that in fact, none were lying. With her touch to their temples, she was able to see into their minds, her powers allowing her to read the thoughts of vamps, which she never could before. It had become handy to be able to do so and yet, knowing what she knew now, that these were his family, she had questions and clearly, she knew, he had a few of his own too. Allowing then into her house, she saw they were dressed simply and yet carried that air of regality that they had, their status back in the day being of royal. Sometimes she forgot that about him, and as she watched as he paced the room, the others sitting gently on her furniture, she wondered what was going to go down. Knowing their track record, she had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Well, this is….a little awkward and certainly the last thing you could have expected." the waifish young woman started the dialogue. "My name is Elsa….not anything like that stupid Disney character, not by a long shot, I was Elsa before she was cool." she was trying to break the ice and saw that it was to be a daunting task. "Um, and of course, you know our parents Astrid and Ulfrik…." she trailed off as her brother kept a steely gaze on the three sitting on the couch opposite the one he and Sookie were seated on.

"I just want to know how this is possible, the last time I glanced at you, all of you were dead on the floor. I left almost immediately after those responsible and took a group of our me with me…..then I was mortally wounded and then I was turned….then…it took me centuries to avenge you and I did it. As you well know." Eric said. "I would love to know how you got the crown back, my office is well protected now, I have-"

"Friends and family who work there, yes, we know….but I long ago learned to be a good spy." Elsa said with a clever smirk, her slight accent revealing itself to him more. He turned to his parents and still couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I just want to know how this is possible."

"You were lured to go after the wolves and the vampire responsible for our apparent demises. But what you didn't know was that Russell Edgington, he had an accomplice and made quick work of turning us and keeping us from you with their maker's hold over us. Your sister was revived by blood and thought would be valuable so she was raised by Edgington's accomplice as he took off on his own, raiding, pillaging and killing as if he himself were a Viking." his mother said, starting to speak at first in their native Swedish but switching fat to English. "Sorry, I do prefer my home language…." she said looking at Sookie briefly before continuing. For a very long time we were kept, to what means, we never really knew. And eventually, our captors were killed, thus freeing us from being in thrall to them. We were free to explore the world and her had been told long ago you were dead. Somehow, I never believed it." Astrid looked at her only son with a faint trace of pride upon it. "I never really gave up and upon our return to our home, we were stunned to find that it hadn't been only us turned. That all of those not killed were turned as well and upon seeing us, they wanted us to rule, to maintain our life as we knew it, as if nothing had ever happened. Granted, we have somewhat changed with the times, we like most technology. For the most part, we do prefer the simpler times of before and the castle where we supposedly dies, it exists, more fortified. But returning there is still like walking back in time. Out little society of a few hundred-"

"Some of our people…still live?" Eric asked, looking almost incredulous.

"Yes and they remained loyal to you, to our family even when they thought us lost for good. But we came here to bring you home. To take your rightful position and here, I now offer you what your sister retrieved for you." Ulfrik nodded to Elsa to hand him toe crown, but Eric looked at it, shaking his head.

"That's not my life….not anymore." he replied, waving the crown away.

"Would you at least return home, even of only to visit? You can not pass up what you don't know, what you haven't seen in years and years. Come for a stay and perhaps you will find the life you live now isn't really what you want." Astrid said, looking at Sookie with a faint look of dislike and Eric picked up on it, leaving the room in a huff.

 **Chapter 2**

"He is sill as headstrong as ever." commented his mother as she and her family next turned their attention on the girl in front of them. "We have learned a lot of his life in the past years, he ahs certainly been through some great struggles and trials." Astrid commented. "He seems to….have affections for you. A girl what is clearly more than human, I think we all scent something about you." there was a look in all three of their eyes that warned her that they may try something. And she lit her hands up with a bit of warning magic to show she could, would defend herself if need be. To her relief-slight-none of them had seemed intent on attacking her. Actually, they all looked rather impressed.

"We had heard faeries still existed but….we knew there was something about you…your scent lingers at his bar too…..if only those humans knew who he was, his birthrght, perhaps they wouldn't be treating him like some object to be fawned over." his father seemed to disapprove of his son's current position in life. "He could take whatever he wanted, if he so wanted. Not that we are talking global domination, non of us want that." he added quickly, seeing the worry on the barmaids face. "We are happy in our little corner of the world, ruling over our people, caring for them. You must think of us as barbarians…..out of the past…."

"I got used to your son." Sookie quipped, trying to strike a kind tone to her voice, but they were making her nervous, she didn't like the idea of them taking him back with them to give him a taste of the life he could have had. What if it wound up being something he did want? What if they had other surprised in store….what if they had another in mind for him?

"Perhaps I misjudged you, from what I know about you, what we have heard, you have saved our boy many a time and he yours. That there have been good times and bad and yet….well, there is a fierceness in you I sense and a loyalty. Markings of a good match for him." Astrid said, her blue eyes stare offering a glimpse of warmth. "You seem to have affected him greatly….I sense he isn't even in the house any longer."

"Perhaps I should go out and talk to him, this has to be…..jarring to say the least. For ten centuries he thought you all dead and not only are his parents alive….in way…his infant sister is a young woman. And you add the fact you are all vamps too…..even he has his limits as to what he can handle. I'll go talk to him. Make yourselves as comfy as possible and there is some bottles blood in the fridge."

"New Blood, I would hope, we heard about his dealings in that as well….he has certainly been busy." Elsa mused as she took her up on the offer. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Nodding in return, Sookie headed out through the rear screen door and saw not a trace of him but with their bond, it was not hard and a few minutes later, she found him sitting on a trunk by her pond. Some funny moment had been had there in the past, along with some moments just a few paces from there, she thought to herself as she recalled his period of amnesia and what happened during that time. But she saw he looked tense, almost withdrawn as she saw next to him. "They seem like good people. " she didn't know how to begin the conversation. "And if you want to go see that they have built back in your homeland, I wouldn't blame you. I would even be willing to come with you."

He turned and looked at her, face unreadable, save for that spark in his eyes. "I never expected this….all this time I mourned them and they were merely in the shadows….when they learned I was alive, why not come sooner?"

"I think they were maybe….afraid….what with the world changing around them and what happened to them….it had to be awful being basically enslaved for all that time…..and they thought you dead…it doesn't matter, does it? They are here now and they want to be a family again."

"I have a family." he snapped, looking abashed as he saw the wince on her face. "I mean, I had made peace with their loss, especially once I killed the one responsible…..but I suppose the deed was never really done, I never really avenged them and now look at what they are. I am…struggling with this. But I need to be honest…..with you….I do want to see what they have there. When Pam learns of-"

Speak of the devil, the faerie vamp appeared, hands on her hips. "Willa said I should see you, after we got robbed by that blondie…who was faster and stronger than both of us combined….what the hell is going on?"

Sookie took the task of explaining things to Pam, who looked shocked. "Will wanted to come too but I can't leave Ginger unsupervised….you can't really think they are legit….." she looked from him to Sookie and after Sookie told her that they were, in fact being honest, Pam seemed to only get angrier. "You left me…us once before and now you are thinking of running off again! You aren't leaving without me, or anyone else…." the fact she seemed to fear him ever coming back was something she had hated to think about and considering the last time he skipped town, he hadn't planned to return….it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that it could happen again, with his family reunited, albeit in a bizarre way, but reunited nonetheless.

"I am going with him and trust me, he is not skipping out on anyone, but he…deserves the chance, right, to see, to experience a life that was stolen from him." Sookie said to her friend, remembering how at odds they had once been. Funny how time had changed things. "Please, Pam, stay here and keep the rest of things running smooth, ok? With my magic, I can get us straight home if anything happens."

That seemed to appease the vampire only slightly, enough to at least removed the very angry look on her face and turn it to one of annoyance. "If anything happens on your watch-" her threat was very real, even with them being friends and Sookie appreciated the concern. This new reality, a shattered reality, was not yet knowing if it was going to be good or bad but it was certainly strange. And usually, in their past experiences, very few strange occurrences turned out well for them "Y'all better be back in a few days or I am hunting you down. And if he is hurt I don't care who I have to cut through to get to him." and in a huff, she was gone, leaving the two to return to the others in the house to discuss travel arrangements

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

Twenty four hours later, they were on a flight to Europe, to the mountains where he had called home for some time. A home that was meant to be his to rule but fate had had other plans and so it was now a homecoming of sorts. Though it was midday, he was pacing in his room on their private jet he had booked for them all, the stress and anticipation of this visit taking its toll and that he refused to sit beside her on the plane, showed how tense he was and she had wanted to help clean him up as the bleeds had long since set in and though she knew he was sorry for the cold way he was treating her at the moment, she understood it, she did. a lot of change in a matter of a few hours, a change like this, she knew she herself would have a time struggling with those. But finally he sat down on a leather couch and she took the chance to sit beside him, the other three in a separate, private compartment. Soundproofed to keep their conversations private. "I wish there was something I could do for you, to help you….." she trailed off as she thought a moment, perhaps there was something she could try. "You need your rest and since my powers can affect you, I know my elemental magic can calm others too, with the right concentration. Niall has sent me letters to help guide me with my powers and yet, I feel that weird sixth sense, like I already knew what I was capable of. Strange I know, and I can't really explain….but I…let me try. Please."

He made a face as if he doubted her but he gave her shoulder a squeeze, a silent apology for his current mood. And she once more worked her magic, sending all her caring, compassion and love through him as she took his hands in hers and it was almost meditative, she felt him calming and when she had opened her eyes a few moments later, she was surprised but relieved to find him slumped over, dead to the world. It wouldn't be a long sleep, not with night coming soon, but she knew he needed rest and gently, she adjusted him to lay on the couch in a more comfortable position and threw a blanket over him before knocking on the door that led to the other private suite on the jet. And it was Elsa who opened the door, looking wary and relieved as there had been some tension in the air from the moment they had all first connected. There was politeness, sure but things were strange. Odd. Weird. Unexpected. Allowing the girl entry, she closed the door behind her, taking note of the sleeping figure in the other suite.

"He's taken this well….though you know him better than I do." Elsa said wistfully. "I wish I had gotten to know him before I just…entered his life like this. We were trapped for centuries under our makers control, we couldn't go far, let alone try to search him out…..they brought what they said were his clothes and they were burned, bloodied, found where he had last been seen. Edgington's ally and friend who took us, he followed Eric for some time up till the night he was turned. But he knew that the clothes left behind were his and with his blood on them….we genuinely thought him dead…until a relatively short time ago when we started hearing about the legend of a Viking vamp having a club in Louisiana….and here we are and we know this has to be hard on you too….we truly mean no harm to you or him."

His parents nodded in agreement, dressed in their same earthen tones-he in a tunic and pants, she in a earthy blue dress with silver embroidery. It was not flashy but yet, their clothes gave them that air of authority and though the crown was on his head, the father was certainly hoping to pass it down for good to his son, that much was very much on Sookies mind, though no one was saying it. She was n fool. She knew they had hoped for Eric and those hopes could very well tear them apart again. In more ways than one. Things were unsettled, though peaceful, though in her gut, she wondered when the other show would drop. Maybe it wouldn't and that would be a nice change. For now, her guard remained up. "Would you let him return home…his current home if he wanted or would you try to keep him? " Sookie had to know, her mouth moving faster than her brain but she supposed she had a right to know. Thought she made no qualms about the fact they could lie to her. These were still strangers to her and to him, people he hadn't seen in centuries and for all intents and purposes, strangers too, in a sense. The crown was set on a table nearby and it was unnerving to know who it was meant for.

"We would prefer him to remain with is, if you desire honesty….." his mother replied, seemingly wanting to make nice with the girl who had done much for their son. But family was clearly as important tot them as it was to her and she understood it. They were, after all his first family, and without the couple before her, he ever would have existed. "I think we would all be in remiss if he didn't get the chance to experience that which he never fully got to and though it would pain us to see him go, we suspect we know already his time there will be short. We…appreciate you coming with him…." his mother said. "If you don't mind, we could use some rest before we land….and you look to need the same."

"I…." Sookie trailed off as she noticed something she hadn't before, there was a glow, subtle, about the crown, a magic emanating from it. Having been distracted by wanting to talk to the three of them she hadn't taken note of it before. And her eyes turned wide eyed as the eyes of his parents met hers and there was almost a sadness about them as she took in something else. Their long hair had hidden them before. The marks that she had come to learn about, the brands that she had seen on weres before-weres loyal to the long dead Russell Edgington were visible on the necks of his parents. And yet, at a quick glance, there was none visible and there was a apologetic look about the young looking Elsa as she started chanting something and before she could try defending herself, Sookie found herself slumping to the ground, her body turning rigid and unable to do more than be a possible meal for the three standing over her, all looking grim, shadows of regret on their face. They all glanced to the crown and knew this was the time to do what needed to be done. It was sooner than they had wanted, they had wanted to show him a proper homecoming, to allow him to bask in the glow. But they had a mission set forth to them long ago. To bring him home, to bring order to their people as Russell had wanted. And though part of them certainly regretted their falling into the effects of the dark magic involved, they couldn't fight it. They could only hope it could be broken before things turned worse, bloodier. Deadlier.

 **Chapter 4**

She awoke in a place very unfamiliar to her but she had seen it in his mind, his memories. And it was clear that they were not on the plane any longer or anywhere near civilization…not as she knew it anyway. She found bands on her wrists, intricately carved and pretty to look at but they also were cutting her off from her power. The bed she was on was comfy and a blend of old and new. The bed frame was clearly something modern, as was the mattress but the blankets were furs. Real furs, from dead animals. And yet there was no terrible, acrid smell and she had to admit, they were incredibly warm. The room was lit by a fireplace and some torches in brackets and she knew that she was at their destination. But that she was also very much alone….or was she.

"Sookie…I wanted to speak to you in private. Before things get worse." Elsa said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper, emerging from the shadows. "They have long been infected by the mark, a mark that had a different meaning, affect on vamps. They were marked, not because they were loyal, but that they were property. Everyone marked with that symbol, well, it was a famous symbol a the time, with knowing who granted it being well known. Those seen with the mark were seen as both his property and as a threat and not to be messed with. All the years in thrall to Edgingtons then companion-his name was Bastien-it took a toll on all of us, I was raised up to about 17 and I was abused, tortured, being told it would make me strong. A survivor. To be able to do what was needed and I was kept from my parents until I was turned and by then I was a young adult. We never had the chance to really connect, bond until after we were freed and safe, able to do what we came to decide needed to be done. Bring the family together again." she paused in her tale. "What you don't know is that Edgington knew what he was doing, knew enough of Eric that he would go after him and leave the bodies of my parents and me behind. He had briefly hoped to cultivate a meaner, more fierce horde to command. What could be fiercer than Vikings at that time? He loved having wolves but thought that having Vikings too, well, he was greedy and power hungry. And he hoped that he could get my parents to heel and fall in line after they were turned. But people started getting wise and chased him from the continent, leaving the three of us damaged, physically and mentally, though at least the physical scars vanished fast. Mentally, his use of dark magic he commanded to be used by a warlock friend of his…" Elsa looked tormented. "My parents, he made me use it on them, just enough to keep them loyal to the wishes of him…he wanted to bring us together as a family, so that we could kill, turn and hunt innocent humans, to try to expand his grip on the Scandinavian countries. He had his wolves and thought that with a killer group of warriors under his power…that's where the crown come in. I was made to spell it specifically for my brother. Edgington had it cursed that whoever wore it commanded those in the village. And whoever was turned after that. I so wish I had known my parents before all this magic, they I know have been changed. and yet they can be loving still, caring…..but….." she started to cry, blood tears falling down her pale face. "Russell ruined them from being who they were, I know that, deep down. They are determined to have Eric stay here for eternity, with them, with me so we can live our lives here…until the time comes when we rise up against those who hunted and killed so many of us…..it was what Russell always wanted and he put the hate for humans and being power hungry into my parents. Kind as they can be, they are…vicious. And it would take a miracle to restore them to how they once were. And as for the crown…well, my father had it cursed by a witch. That whoever put it on would have the power to command those living here in this community. And with weapons like this, towns nearby would have no chance and….the bloodshed would be unimaginable. I believe he hoped that something like this would happen to establish a community of Viking vampires to exist to take humans one by one. Though I admit, those that are here are not vicious and do prefer keeping with our own. But with the cursed crown, I know that it will lead us down a dark path. Even from his grave, Russell is causing harm and chaos…to say nothing of the humans our community would turn. And my brother….he…..is changed so long as he wears that cursed crown and your powers may be key to undoing it but…father made certain to get something strong to keep you from being a threat and….the mess I have gotten us into. But I feared for my life that if I died, how would you know the truth and somehow stop this? I fear in a matter of days, the army here may start taking the trip to the nearest town, which is only a few miles from here. Small, yes, but the people are hearty and easily turned."

She felt sick at that tale that had been elaborated upon for her. "A cursed crown…so I get the crown off and he snaps out of whatever is affecting him? The desire to lead his own people to try to….conquer?" Sookie felt wick to her stomach and also pity that his family had been used to lure him here, a sticky situation, a troubling situation becoming much stickier.

"It won't be easy, he will be guarded now, father wanted to wait for a formal coronation ceremony but on the plane when you saw what you did, I had to use my limited but potent spell to put you down. Yes, I have magic but only a little bit, only magic that can do harm, that can hurt. Edgington had a druid bless me with it long ago. Not sure how it happened really…but it doesn't matter now. What does is that you need to prepare yourself for the new reality. My brother is not the same as he was a matter of hours ago and I don't know what me may do to you, what the magic can make him do." she heard a commotion, and the two left the room, peeking out into a hallway, the smell of blood heavily in the air as a celebration seemed to be going on. And as they reached the large room that served as a great hall of sorts, they winced as they watched leather and armor clad Vikings bring up what appeared to be offerings to their new ruler, the former rulers flanking him in high backed thrones of their own, seeming to be prideful at the bloody sight before them. A few humans had been unfortunate to trek too close to the fortified village and once by one, they were drained and thrown aside by the one in the throne in the middle, to the cheers and applause of the throngs inside the room.

"Oh my god….." Sookie said, just now noticing the fact she had been changed from her modern clothes, dressed in a form fitting lilac colored dress with bronze embellishments and leather boots on her feet. Her hair was in a single braid and her cohort looked at her apologetically.

"I had to put you into something different to wear, the style here is preferred to be very old school, though some here do carry cell phones and automatic weapons. Some of us have taken to modern conveniences but for most part, we have a simple existence here…" she stopped as she took in the horrified look on the girls face as she watched him throw the last body down as if it were garbage and that he seemed to be looking right at them. "Uh oh." Elsa said as she heard him speaking in their native tongue, something Sookie couldn't understand but heard as well. The fact he was looking at them and gesturing towards them….it was a moment where she wished she had her power, to flash out of here. A few moments alter, bulky guards had brought her to his feet, Elsa following meekly, knowing she had to play her part carefully if she was going to help them all. Meanwhile, Sookie had come face to face with someone that was familiar and yet unfamiliar, now knowing what he thought, or was planning. All she knew for certain was things were most certainly going to get messy

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

She was held by two of the armed and beefy blonde men and dared not try to struggle. With her powers stifled, she was trying to think her way out of this one and she knew that she had but one possible ally in all of this and even then, she had her concerns about putting any trust in Elsa. Now, here she stood standing before Eric, looking as she knew he had when he was originally here within the walls of this castle. Leather and metal he was clad in and as attractive as she still found him, her fear was overriding any other feelings she was having. She searched his face for any signs of recognition but only found cold blue eyes looking at her, like she was a meal. and for all she knew, that was what she was about to be.

His parents looked at her with almost sad and sorry expressions. And there was a madness in their gazes that told Sookie there was certainly dark magic in them working within them somehow. That these were not quite the parents he had known and grown up with. And those briefly sympathetic looks turned determined, hard, as they spoke to their son in their native language and with a rough grab of her arm, he started leading her away to the cheers of the men and the women in the room. It was hard for her to avoid the lecherous looks she got and she supposed it was only because she was in his possession that none dared touch her. At least that, she thought bitterly, was the same. He was, however not being terrible gentle with her and as they reached the end of a hallway, followed closely by guards, who slapped him on the back with encouragement as they left them out in the hallway, he taking her into his room with her. It was elegantly decorated with furs on the cold stone of the floor, still more sconces with torches and a massive fireplace roaring. There was a lock she heard be put in place as she was let go and though she suspected she would be bruised in the morning, she didn't know if she would still be alive. The room was warm and she had already noted the lack of windows in the castle. She turned to face him and looked him up and down once more, taking in the sight of him. Rustic though the clothes seemed, the leather and rudimentary chain mail she knew was just for show for the most part, him being what he was. This whole situation was so weird and she knew there was some recognition there, she felt it, but until she could figure out how to get that thing off him, she knew she was in some deep trouble. She hoped that perhaps, she could talk some sense into him, to get him to see, to fight his way out of the madness if she couldn't rid him of that cursed drown and rid him of that fog that he was in the midst of.

"Do you recognize me at all, know how you got here?" she had to ask as he went to start taking her dress from her body, pulling it back from his grip, knowing things were perhaps worse than she thought. And they were pretty bad already. "Things are not right, you need to listen to me…..there is dark magic going on here and its keeping the truth from you, your parents brought you here to not just try to make you a family again but to deliver on the wishes and the hopes that were had for you. You need to take that crown off before bad things happen, you were-are-expected to lead your people to kill and turn people, to try to take things over here and then move on until….." she paused and shook her head, tears fighting in her eyes. "You may love a fight and a good battle but I know you, you're not some warmonger, someone dedicated on world domination. That was what Russell hoped for you and your people. But you need to listen to me. Take that thing off and see the truth. Please." and with a desperate motion, she went to try to remove it herself but instead found herself slung aside, landing on the bed as if she were nothing. She had done it before, calling on the inner power, the strength she had had. And for some reason, she was finding it hard to do so this time. It was either because the magic in the bands on her wrists were that much stronger or….she suspected it was because she was entirely too terrified with what she knew had to be on his mind, what with him trying to undress her. There came a hesitation at that moment as her eyes met his and he withdrew his hands for a moment.

"Something feels off. I don't recall leaving here and yet this is all new to me still…." he paced back and forth as he ordered her to explain what had happened up to this point. He gave her a look like he didn't believe her…not entirely and he once again started towards her…this time there was a look about him that seemed reluctant to even touch her. That somehow, he was struggling to fight this off himself. "I want to…remove it but I can't….perhaps you are telling the truth about what has happened…." he closed his eyes and asked her to remove it. But as she was about to do so, something snapped and the rougher version once more emerged, pushing her away. "I'll save you for later….after making a stop in the town a couple miles down the mountain." he went to what seemed to be a closet of sorts and had thrown on a thick for cape and strapped a sword to his belt and he certainly gave off that fierce facade even more so. Everything happened fast the next few minutes, she finding herself in a dungeon like cell and she watched as he strode off to do terrible things. It was clear she herself was not going to enough, that for certain, that crown needed to go. And as the flurry of activity soon left the building, she soon found a harried looking Elsa enter the room just as she herself was determined to follow them

"You can not go out after them one word form him and you…." Elsa trailed off.

"I can't let them start this, it I am going to save him and all affected by this magic…..you don't suppose you can undo it, do you?"

Her face paled as Elsa shook her head. "That was another one of the caveats of my limited power…no reversing any of it. I was told this soon after I was turned and given the magic against my will. This whole thing is insane, I know and confusing but….what matters now as ending this before innocents are hurt or worse, turned. Because I know what Edgington had hoped. That like a plague, our kind would spread and cause chaos through this continent. And then, the rest would follow and it is a nightmare scenario."

"Yeah, I got that." replied the waitress as she looked t her current clothing. "I need something warmer to wear. Cold may not bother you all but even with my magic, I am not immune to frostbite."

 **Chapter 6**

Outfitted with some thick weather resistant leather pants and a long sleeved tunic, she had three layers of furs draping her and thick boots upon her and she was almost unrecognizable as she left Elsa's room, the girl having been kind enough to share her clothes with her. Entering the common area of the castle, the crowds had thinned, leaving only the woman and a handful of men remaining behind to keep an eye on things. Managing to slip by unnoticed, the two left the warmth of the castle, emerging in what had to be a courtyard of sorts, there was a barn to the right, where sheep could be heard, some goats and some other typical barnyard animals. "Not really used for eating, unless we are desperate enough for animal blood." Elsa explained as they hurried past the barn. But we get leather, wool, that stuff that is always needed. And yet, there is a few trunks of modern clothes stashed in the castle. Rarely ever worn but….everyone, like I said, seems to prefer the old ways…..for the most part." she said as they passed a man carrying a modern day style pistol and heading past them without a second glance.

They came to the gate that left the complex and they gazed around at the high walls that kept the village safe from intruders and there were two well armed sentries at the gate. "I wish I had my magic….I have got to try to bust these off….I have done it before and I have got to try….." she was getting panicky as they approached the two guarding the door and with a quick glance up on the wall, she noted the towers where yet more were keeping a watchful eye on things. Though dark out, it was thanks to torches and battery powered lanterns that she was able to at least keep from stumbling in her awkward, unfamiliar attire. Elsa had claimed these clothes to be warmer than the modern ones that were available and Sookie had to admit, she had never felt warmer or drier in the elements like she did now.

"We are keeping the gates closed until they return." said one of the guards, wielding a axe and displaying several knives in his belt. the other one nodded his agreement. Still focusing on trying to make a quick break for it, Sookie felt the bands on her wrist start to give. That she was as powerful as she was was unnerving and yet, at this point, a godsend. But it wasn't enough and knowing what she was trying to do, Elsa had to try something and reached over to touch the bands on her wrists as the guards watched the scene play out, looking quite bemused. And it was with a crackling sound that Elsa surprised herself, her dark magic somehow obeying her command, the bands crumbling with the aid of Sookie's own returning magic. And in a flash, Sookie got them out of there, vanishing before they could be detained.

"You…look a little beat." Sookie said as she caught Elsa, who had stumbled into the snow, seeming weak, drained.

"I honestly didn't think I would be able to do that….it took a lot out of me and….well, I can't say I will miss this magic when it is spent but…..I am glad I was able to do something to make up for the terrible situation I pulled you into…..when this is over, I hope you can be happy with him, I know I barely know him but I have studied your lives for some time and know the hell you've both suffered. And as for our parents….maybe your power can help them be what they once were. I don't know much about faerie magic and somehow, I resist the urge to-"

"Bite me? Everyone else has it seems." Sookie mused with a eye roll. "But yeah, I find it strange that one has tried devouring me, because I know I am like a drug to you all…."

Something appeared affixed to a tree at that moment and removing it, Sookie read the hastily written note. A small smile appeared on her face. "Looks like we have a fairy grandfather watching over us….my grandfather used his magic to conceal me from anyone detecting anything strange about me…..he says he is prepared to come help if we need it but that we have everything we need between the two of us. That he wishes us well….." Sookie folded the note and put it in a furry pocket and sighed. "Well, that is a good thing to know, we aren't as alone as we may think-" she was stopped by a light that lit up the sky and the two knew they had a limited amount of time to stop the horde approaching the unsuspecting town. Using her magic, Sookie took Elsa and in a flash, they appeared a few hundred feet in front of the two hundred that had so willingly accompanied their new king to plunder, raze and cause chaos in the village.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric asked, narrowing his eyes at the two woman that had appeared out of nowhere. "You were supposed to remain back home." the two women noted the presence of his parents flanking him, looking confused with a hint of annoyance. This was not what they had planned on, what their former master had wanted for them all. There wasn't time for delays. And one by one, the former king and his wife walked up to the two women and it was at that moment there came a realization, a voice in Sookies mind. Her grandfather.

 _Their minds have been lost to madness, madness not even my power can undo. Though there remains some goodness in them, they are a threat to you and your future. Do what needs to be done, I will remain watching over you….._ he trailed off, and it was then something happened that surprised everyone involved, as the new ruler of the band of vamps started angrily to his sister and Sookie, going to attack but his parents created a wall between them, stopping him from running them through with his sword but in exchange, the slicing motion got the better of the both of them.

Crying out with anguish, Sookie knelt beside the couple, both bleeding out but she saw too the marks on their necks vanishing, their eyes losing that slight manic look that had denoted the influence of something sinister. "Hang on, I can…..give you my blood, heal you up fast…"

"No…..even with the mark gone, our time with Edgington and his friend with the dark magic….they had a failsafe to destroy us should we fail and here we are, having failed. Nothing can save us, we are beyond repair. But with our sacrifice, out being able to fight the haze of darkness, the best thing you can do is let us go while there is a chance. In this moment of lucidity, let us save you so you can do what is necessary. Save him and his sister from this mess….." Astrid cupped Sookie face and kissed her cheek. "Take care of him, please and when he comes around, make certain he knows that I the end, we were at peace, that we went down in the name of protecting those we love."

The wounds were bleeding out fast and furious, unlike any wound she had ever seen. "We failed and as punishment, he had the magic put on us make us unable to be saved." Ulfrik explained, looking at Sookie and his daughter, who took his hands in hers, tears in her eyes. "don't let us die in vain. Save him from this madness….." and one by one, the royals melted as all vamps did, leaving mere puddles of gore in their wake. And the next thing she knew, Sookie felt a hand pulling her by the hair, dragging her forward and heard the cries of Elsa not far from her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 7**

They were at the outskirts of the little town, the people asleep, unaware of the horde at their doorstep. She saw Elsa had been silvered and contained and yet, she knew that she had been the only one, besides the royal couple., who had known of the power within her. Power that was now freed. But she was hesitant to make a big show of things…she felt like it wasn't quite time. She felt his hold on her loosen slightly as he got into her face, seething for a moment and looking more than ready to end her.

"I don't want to do anything to you….I just need you to take that thing off…it is what they wanted for you….they weren't right in the head and neither are you and it is all the fault of someone you yourself killed. You need to help me with this, to try to set things right. If possible. Your sister is alive still…."

"My parents are dead because of your meddling in things you aren't meant to be involved in. I have a destiny to fulfill, it is what they wanted for me and I will do what is needed." he looked towards the village and there was a lust, a greed unlike anything she had ever seen before and though he had her in a tight grip, she knew she needed to do what she was about to. She let her light flow, around her, spooking him enough to let her go, though the crow around them looked murderous. And with a fast movement, she reached up and had her hands on the crown on his head, only to be snatched back by one of his men. Ignoring her, he moved fast from the site, the rest following as she struggled against the two holding her. And though they tried to restrain her, she kept using her light, reluctantly killing some of the vamps in the process. And that was when she started hearing shouting, screaming, seeing things beginning to be set on fire, to lure the humans from their homes as they were safe so long as they didn't invite any of them inside. Drawing out the humans, Eric led his men in a orgy of bloody fighting and capturing, Sookie hearing him ordering his men to take who they could, to do what was needed. Finding Elsa bound and left behind, Sookie helped her free herself and sighed.

"The best thing we can hope for now is that at least no one is killed. Killings lead to turnings." Sookie surmised and nodding, Elsa seemed to have a new confidence.

"I think…..I have enough magic left for one more trick up my sleeve but we need to get him to safety. And to himself."

Making a beeline for him, Sookie felt her legs almost turn to jelly as she saw him mercilessly dragging a couple aside, handing them off to one of his loyal men and as he headed for another home that was ablaze, Sookie fired her light as fiercely as she could, aiming for her target. And it was then the goal was reached, the crown being knocked from his head, the magic within it destroyed on impact. But as he stood in place, looking bewildered, the rest of the vampires seemed to keep wanting to do as was ordered by their then magically possessed ruler. She raced over to him and he saw her coming, he too coming at a run to her. But she was knocked to the ground by one of the vamps and bitten hard, blood flowing instantly from her neck. She felt the heavy body over her being knocked away as she found herself looking at her hero who seemed horrified at that which was happening.

"Are you ok? She asked, ignoring the holes in her neck, getting to her feet thanks to his help, hugging herself to him as he slumped against her, the magnitude of everything hitting him hard. "I tried to keep things form coming to this, to-

"We have to kill them….all of them….unless you can break the spell and it would take a lot of magic….and maybe with what little I have left-there was a last resort spell I was told I could use if things got out of control, the prince to me would be heavy….but it could be enough to set everyone else free…..I think the magic, the pull they felt with him being in control, it isn't broken. Another clever little caveat woven into the magic of that crown." Elsa said, not hiding the bitterness and though he didn't like the idea, it was after a group of pillaging men nearly escaped with the two women and Eric was forced to behead them that it was clear something needed to be done before more damage was done. No fatalities with the humans yet and only a couple buildings burning, this could still end well.

"Take my hands in yours….now." Elsa said and nodding, Sookie did as she was told and together, their power-dark and light fed off one another and something like a sonic boom emitted from them, soft light radiating through every last one of the still enchanted men raiding the town. And then all of a sudden as if waking from a dream, they all stopped dead in their tracks and to the surprise and relief of Sookie, they seemed to still be awaiting orders from the one that had led them here and sure enough, as one, the remaining warriors took a knee before him, looking reverent and yet there was clearly something about them that looked troubled. That they hadn't meant to harm innocents, that they had lost control, lost to a darkness that they had failed to fight off.

Addressing them in their native language, Eric seemed to rally them and sent them off the glamour the townspeople and while they were doing that without question, he turned to the spot there the two had worked their magic and he saw the two on the ground, His sister in Sookie's lap and looking like she was barely alive.

"We need to get her back where its arm, I think I can help her but…not out here in this weather." Sookie said as the winds were shipping and the snow started flying fast and furious.

The idea of losing his sister again was not anything he wanted to face but he nodded stiffly and within five minutes, he was leading them all back to the castle, his sister in his arms.

 **Chapter 8**

They had brought Elsa into her own room, where Sookie had thought she would be most comfortable. "I can't explain it, not entirely but ever since I came to be full blooded…that my powers were boosted like crazy, I have a instinct, a sixth sense about people and I can sense that she lost what power she had and she managed to somehow take it and with mine, turn it into doing something good with it. Something she wasn't supposed to be able to do. Her power was dark…..maybe with mine, it tempered it, neutralized it…..magic is still kind of confusing to me sometimes and there are things I know that can't ever be fully explained. Mysteries of life and all that….." she didn't wait for him to respond and used her light carefully as well as offer her blood to the semi conscious girl. And there came the miracle that was hoped for as Elsa rose from the bed on her own accord looking almost rosy in color, looking as if she hadn't felt this well in some time.

"Oh, thank goodness…..I feel…..cleansed…..so good…." she said as she flung her messed up braid back over her shoulder and looked at Sookie. "Where is he?"

"He went to try to settle the survivors down…..the villagers in that town attacked, they were glamoured, each and every one and there will be a mysterious supply of fresh cut wood mysteriously left there tomorrow night, enough to rebuild that which was destroyed…." Sookie trailed off. "I have seen him take charge before, but this time is so different. I see him in a new light, as the king he was meant to be….I wonder if he really would prefer staying here…."

Elsa and Sookie turned to the table at the bedside where the formerly cursed crown rested. "Even without wearing it, he commands respect and loyalty and I am glad more of us weren't lost in this mess…and I won't lie. I would be sad to see him leave here. To be separated from him again. I-" she was stopped when the door to the room opened and there appeared the man in question, the apparent heir to the throne. He looked relieved to see both were doing well and as she got up to greet him, Sookie looked in his eyes to see if she could get a sense of where he wanted to be. "How are you feeling? " she asked, wary that perhaps somehow there was a lingering trace of that magic left somehow. But he assuaged her fears by holding her like he always did, playing with her hair like he always did and with a relieved breath, she leaded her head face first into his still fur clad chest. "You know, I kinda like this look for you." she admitted. "Macho and fierce….but it begs the question-"

"I am not staying. In fact…" he walked over to his sister and took the crown from the table and held it out to her. "It would meant a great deal to leave this in the family and with your bravery, that fire I see in you…I couldn't see anyone else have the honor…..save for me of course." he smirked, pulling the crown from the grip of his sister. "Of course, I would be remiss if there wasn't a ceremony for you…you more than earned it, helping this one save me." he said with a serious look on his face.

"I don't deserve such a honor…..I should have been able to save mother and father as well…but that they snapped out of it, saving our skin, it helped make this moment possible. They were so far gone that her magic wouldn't have been enough, that they had been cursed to die if they failed….." Elsa shook her head. "We need to mourn them too. Before anything else and I think you may be well served to find another to lead the remaining ones here in our little kingdom here. I really feel unworthy." she bowed her head but her brother, who she had barely gotten to know, save for what she had picked up over the centuries by news and some sleuthing, he guided her head to look at him.

"You are more than worthy after today and I would feel better knowing that out family legacy remains strong here. I never imagined I would see you again or them and I had a chance to do so, albeit briefly with them and knowing how they went out…they helped preserve a future I would really like to make possible." he turned to glance at Sookie for a moment before turning back to his sister. "I have faith in you and I an not one to beg but I…implore you to be the leader for the people here."

There was a silence and then she sighed, taking in a breath she didn't need. "I suppose I would like to keep the legacy alive, strong and I am good with weapons, by the way, if you'd like to see…perhaps a sparring session later on?"

"I do love a challenge." he replied and Sookie sighed with relief, knowing that the people here would certainly remain in good hands. And though she knew what he was giving up, she understood something that he would conform later to her. That this part of his life was over, that he had to live his life as he know knew it.

 **Epilogue**

There had been a short and respectful ceremony for the new queen of the village, the cheering and shouting for their new queen reverberating through the castle and outside into the courtyard. from spies sent to look at the town that was so briefly pillaged, it was confirmed that construction had begun on the places that they had damaged by the spelled vampire Vikings and that made the them feel better. Sookie had watched in amusement, the sparring between the siblings and sure enough Elsa was quite handy with a blade but even better with a bow and arrow and she had certainly impressed her, to say nothing of her brother. And it was a couple days before the couple had decided it was time to return home, before Pam decided to come after them. Something that they had been somewhat surprised hadn't happened yet.

Elsa walked her brother and Sookie to the outskirts of the town in the dead of night, Eric having procured a flight home and a new set of modern threads. Though he was glad to be back in his leathers and wife beater, Sookie had made him promise to bring his Viking wear home. "For a fun evening at home…." she had said when she had made that odd request. "How about one night we go medieval?" she had added, which made his face brighten wickedly.

"So this is goodbye." Elsa said as she stood at the gates, dressed in a sky blue dress, flanked by three guards and patting her fur stole. "Hopefully the weather holds off so you can fly out of here…..though I wonder why you didn't take to the skies yourself?"

"Well, I don't want to risk running into the sun with the time difference and also, I was hoping for some time to decompress…" Eric replied cheekily as Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he is definitely back to himself again….." Sookie sighed and went to hug Elsa. "It was really good to meet you and believe me, we will visit again soon. There is a lot of family you need to meet, so brace yourself."

"Yes, I have heard he has expended his family in several ways…..and perhaps it will expand again." Elsa added, looking at Sookie knowingly. Trying to diverge from this sensitive subject, Eric hugged his sister and kissed her forehead. "The funeral was well done, though we had no bodied to burn, you took charge of it well. With any luck their spirits are at peace"

"Hopefully they dwell in Valhalla with our ancestors." agreed Elsa as the recalled the night before when they had had the ceremony for their parents. Hauntingly beautiful, a pyre had been lit with clothes worn by the couple and incenses thrown into to create a serene, tragic and yet almost calming atmosphere. She hadn't said anything to him but Sookie had taken notice that even in the dark, she had seen tears down his cheeks as he had to once again bid farewell to his parents. It spoke to the changed brought about him him and yet she made no mistake, he was deadly if crossed and one would be suicidal to do so.

And with a final set of goodbyes, Eric scooped Sookie up, the pack on is back filled with some trinkets Elsa had given them, along with his clothes and a few things for Sookie to wear. Once on the plane, they had meant to enjoy other things but both exhausted, they merely slept in their bed, all the while two ghostly spirits appeared at the foot of their bed as Astrid and Ulfrik smiled down on the couple, blessing them with a Viking prayer before vanishing. This was not the end, they would meet again, sooner rather than later and not in the way their son would expect. For now, the knew he needed time to recover from this. But Halloween fast approached and that night would prove to be one not soon to be forgotten. That they had a offer of a gift for the both of them that though while it would require a sacrifice on one of their parts, the payoff was one that surely, they may come to regret not risking anything for. And it was, like so many good things in life, a one shot deal. Soon they would visit her and make their one time offer and though not a easy thing to ponder, they knew that by this, they could give the girl something she sorely wanted. Something they knew their one and only son wanted as well.

 **THE END**


End file.
